I Caught Fire
by Clue-Sama
Summary: A one-shot to tie loose ends after The Used. Kaname wants Zero to know that dominance in their relationship is not one-sided. And Yuuki is back from America, but it seems her boys are a little... closer than when she left; what'll she say? Bonus added
1. Chapter 1

**.I Caught Fire- A **_**Vampire Knight**_** FanFiction {Follow-Up}.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight_ or any songs by The Used_. _I only own this profitless plotline. Any ideas regarding things not explained already in the manga/anime that I use that other authors have already used, credit goes to them.

**Credit** to **Blackened Wing**, **lightpathetic** and **Incagold27** for inspiration. (namely for the blood bond and a few things in the lemon that's in this chappie...)

**Rating:** M

**Author's Notes: **Hey, hey~ This is the little, _one-shot_ bow tie that goes on my fic _The Used_ to finalize the events there. It wouldn't have fit snuggly with that story if I had just slapped it in at the end so here it is! ^^ Ah and yes, _I Caught Fire_ is a song by the actual band, The Used. The lyrics are romantical (is that even a word...? ), and the very title was romantic (it may not seem like it unless you've heard the song, but "I caught fire" is kind of talking about the fires of passion/love, I like to think), I thought, so... Look them up if you wish.

**Warnings? **Lemon, and I think it may be kind of long for a one-shot, but... it's all good. ^^

Enjoy~! **Read and REVIEW, please**! _No Flames..._

--

Perhaps it was going to be just like any other night when Kaname snuck into the Sun Dorms. Perhaps he was going to work Zero's defenses down carefully and skillfully and the ex-human was going to give in to his lover's advances. Usually, it would be that way and Kaname would have claimed Zero without really thinking about what the hunter thought about what exactly that meant, but... it seemed that the silver-haired teen subconsciously knew to remind the pureblood of something.

"Kaname, I'm still kind of... tender..." he breathily told the already aroused brunette who was currently nibbling at his earlobe. Sometimes, Zero said that sort of thing to calm the horny pureblood down because whether or not he wanted to be, the prefect was still shy and occasionally he'd rather just _be_ with Kaname and not have the older male _in _him (even thought they hadn't done it that many times seeing as how Zero more often refused than not). And when Zero said that, Kaname usually backed off, not wanting to offend his mate... but this time, he just continued to play with the cool steel of the hunter's peircings using his tongue.

"That's all right... Zero, I want you to take me this time..." Kaname whispered softly with a slight tightening of the hug that he had around the other vampire. "Please..."

"...What...?"

Kaname couldn't answer even if he wanted to. It would take ages to explain the web of thoughts and self-contradicting arguments he mentally had with himself over the subject. The pureblood had been thinking about this for weeks. He'd been telling himself that he really longed to give all of himself to Zero because he honestly loved the ex-human; wanted to give to him as much as he took, and that there was nothing to fear because Zero loved him back. The hunter wouldn't turn against him, he thought, so maybe Kaname could place his complete trust with him. Truthfully, the proud pureblood was a bit nervous about doing so, but he had always wanted to have someone such as Zero with him. Someone who he could be himself with and someone who would tell him when they didn't quite see eye-to-eye about something. ...Someone who treated Kaname like a person and not a god.

The brunette silently sighed contentedly at the thought of finally having someone he didn't have to be made of stone around, but even so, a knot formed in his stomach at the thought of being submissive and even more vulnerable than he already was to Zero. But he loathed to have Zero feel like the pureblood was the only one who could subjugate in their relationship.

"I want... I want you to take me," Kaname repeated, a little stronger as he pulled back to look his significant other in the eye to convey just how serious he was. Zero was Kaname's... and Kaname was Zero's as well, and the older vampire would make the hunter understand.

"But... But why...?" Zero stammered, reddened at the thought of _himself_ topping _Kaname._ 'Why?' was the first thing to even cross his mind because it wasn't as if he never thought about it, but he never dared to even think of asking. He would've been scared to hear Kaname laugh at him for thinking that a Level D could ever take a Level A, but... here the pureblood was- _asking_ to be taken. Could it be that Kaname acutally... wanted Zero to be on the same level with him? Really?

"What do you mean why? Because I love you... I want to give and take. You have given your body to me, but it won't do to have you be the only one sacrificing, Zero. That's not fair to you," Kaname said, finding it easier to actually say it aloud.

The silvery-lavender eyes widened slightly and Zero almost felt like... crying. No one's ever really thought about what the silver-haired student wanted before or whether or not something was fair to him. Not even Headmaster Cross (although, he was sure that Kaien didn't mean to). Zero hadn't wanted to be a prefect to the damn Night Class back when he started, but Cross seemed to ignore the fact that the young hunter would rather stay clear of vampires rather than freaking chaperone them. But Kaname... Kaname, the pureblood prince of vampires, was giving up his dominant state for an ex-human. Zero doubted that the brunette knew how much the former understood the gravity of what he was doing. For a pureblood to submit...

"Kaname... Are you sure...? I mean... I don't know how to do it and don't want to hurt you or anything..." he quietly admitted. He would love to be the one that Kaname chose to be taken by, but that didn't mean he suddenly was an expert on pleasuring people. Especially another guy.

A reassuring smile from Kaname warmed Zero internally and the dark-haired vampire said, "That's fine. Just do what you think feels good. Just do what I do to you..." The smile had turned a little devious at the last part, getting a deeper blush from Zero.

"Yeah, well... I just don't think that I'm worthy of topping you, Kaname," Zero snorted softly, half being a smart-ass, half seriously voicing his thoughts. He still thought that maybe the pureblood could do so much better than a Level D vampire...

But the slightly red-tinted eyes just turned kind of angry at Zero's insinuation.

"Zero, do not ever think that you aren't _worthy_ of anyone. Don't even think that you have to _be _worthy of anyone but yourself. But know that I think you are deserving of nothing but the best. I love you the way you are, if you think that I wish any different. I love your psychology and appearance... Even that attitude of yours. All of it is beautiful and uniquely yours, Zero, and I would not have you any other way. If it makes you feel better, I couldn't think of anyone more worthy of me than you..."

The black dress shirt clad vampire trailed off in his wistful tirade the face of a now-soundlessly-crying Zero. The soft purple(ish) eyes were shimmering endearingly and the ex-human's shoulders shook gently under Kaname's hands and tears were silently streaming down the flushed cheeks.

"Zero...?" Kaname called quietly.

A smile came to the hunter's lips and he looked into Kaname's eyes briefly before bringing his sleeve up to scrub at the tears. That had caught him off-guard, but... he was so happy...

"I'm all right... Come here..." he murmurred, the smile still stuck on his face as he wrapped one arm around Kaname's slim waist, pulling him closer. The dark-haired vampire only tensed for a moment before relaxing when Zero's other hand threaded its fingers in the silky chocolate tresses. Their lips met rather promptly and suddenly their bodies were responding to each other readily. Zero found that dominating wasn't too hard as long as Kaname didn't try to set the pace. (When that happened, Zero couldn't help but submit to the pureblood's skillful seduction...)

Tongues met and danced for a moment- Zero's teasing his lover's growing fangs and sensitive gums making Kaname moan softly- the hunter never really did _this_ before... The pureblood's very veins tingled as their potent two-way blood bond released extra chemicals into his body to heighten this pleasure his bondmate was giving. Kaname returned the favor lightly so he wouldn't accidentally take control like his instincts were telling him to. He wanted Zero so badly, but it was the younger vampire's turn and all the brunette did was lower his hands to the black slacks the other donned and undo everything, keeping his hands from the body underneath.

Neither of them were wearing much from the start since it was getting hotter by the day as Summer approached and it didn't take long for Zero to strip Kaname down to nothing while he himself wore only his unbuttoned pants and the boxers under them. They had tried to make it to the bed, but... well, Kaname's hand made sure that they made it to the floor first. So now Zero was exacting some revenge on Kaname, who was currently on his back, by way of torturously gripping the pureblood's hardened member rather than pumping it.

"Z... Zero...!" Kaname hissed between clenched fangs while tossing his head back. He didn't know recieving would feel this good and not only was he thoroughly enjoying himself so far, he hoped Zero saw how much power he held over the Level A.

And Zero did see the reign he had on Kaname... but at the moment, he was taken by the intense pleasure that was written all over his lover's body and face. The ex-human was definitely enthralled to see that he could make Kaname feel like this. So hot and riled...

"Kaname..." moaned Zero in return. Seeing the dark curls spread on the carpet sexily and the moist sheen on his smooth skin was certainly doing it for the crimson-lilac eyed teen and his own arousal was dampening his boxers gradually as it strained against the fabric. Even though his instincts were telling him to just screw the beautiful creature beneath him, Zero knew that Kaname was actually nervous, maybe even afraid to give his flesh (if you will) to the other vampire. The hunter was aware that, in doing so, the older male wouldn't have much to strictly call his own any longer and when he thought about it like that...

"Wait... Are you sure about... this?" the silver-haired vampire whispered, leaning down to caress Kaname's jawline with his lips.

With only a half a second of hesitation, the pureblood nodded and reached up to stroke Zero's soft mane gently, even as he quivered slightly from the sparks of desire coursing through him.

"Of course. I already told you that I want to give as much as I take from you, Zero. I love you..."

Kaname let out a sharp gasp when he felt a slick finger probe at his tight entrance. If he wasn't preparing to finally give all he could give to Zero, then he would have laughed at the odd picture this made when the other replied adoringly, "I love you, too" before proceeding to press the digit in carefully. The pain was bearable for now and Kaname only winced while his body's systems attempted to change the ache to pleasure or nullify it completely. Of course, Zero swallowed at the snug heat around his finger and kept his eyes on Kaname while he added a second finger, beginning the real stretching. Zero scissored his fingers slowly and a quick cry flew from the brunette's lips, followed by a slightly embarrassed blush at his own sound. The pain was already fading to a blunt bliss, but the light-haired vampire figured that he could help distract Kaname...

When nails were raking gently up the side of Kaname's weeping length, a faint ripping sound was heard as pureblood vampire claws dug into the carpet and he arched his back off the floor. Actually, that reaction startled the current domineering teen seeing as how Kaname had never thought of_ that_ little ministration to do to Zero so neither of them really expected that little display. So he did it again, only slower, getting a languorous purr-like moan from the brunette. As Zero tried to focus on easing a third finger in (just to be safe) so he wouldn't get overly-worked up into coming too early, Kaname groaned lustily, "Zero, please... I can't..."

"I know..." Zero shushed softly as he withdrew his fingers. He held Kaname's passionate gaze with his own glazed one before he sat up further to hook his thumbs under both of his waistbands. He saw Kaname's eyes fall to the soon-to-be-exposed area quite greedily and even though this wasn't the first time Zero had been naked before the pureblood, the ex-human blushed a bit darker. _Must he stare so intently...?!_ With a soft (but maybe resolute) sigh, Zero removed the remainder of his clothing, tossing it over to the side of his room. After a brief swirl of extra ruby in Kaname's eyes, they darkened even more with desire that surged at the sight of this display, making Zero smirk slightly.

Bending once more and planting an innocent kiss to his love's temple, Zero whispered (unable to resist the over-used line), "Like what you see?"

A devious chuckle.

"More than you know..."

Zero scoffed good-naturedly at that cocky remark and, as his vampire side seemed to pulse deep inside, he simply said, "Turn over."

At first Kaname just froze as the words registered in his brain, but when he felt arms starting to flip him onto his stomach, he figured what exactly was going on. Well... he kind of knew when it was said, but really... from behind? He endured a tightening in his stomach as he silently complied, getting on his knees and forearms. Was... Was this... _excitement _he was feeling in his gut? The brunette felt his cheeks burn slightly as he closed his eyes and smirked at his own perverseness. He was getting off from being done like this. And what would the people think...?

_But it doesn't matter what others think... Only Zero..._

The wavy umber locks fell around Kaname's face as he bowed his head lower, sighing as soft kisses were dusted over his back lovingly. He could really only tell that it was about to happen by the way Zero's body heat grew closer as the hunter presumably prepared to enter his paramour. The pureblood's heart was undeniably beating faster when he felt a hard tip press at his rear and he unconciously flinched. However, the silver-haired vampire just forged on, the head of his erection passing the initial ring of muscle. Both of them drew in sharply- Zero from the tightness; Kaname from how strange, yet wondeful, this felt. As their breaths picked up slightly, the prefect proceeded to bury himself in his lover's body until he was completely surrounded by hot, taut walls.

At the sound of a low moan and a backwards push from Kaname, Zero shuddered and began to set a fairly quick rhythm. The pureblood swallowed the yelp (because Kaname Kuran does not yelp) from the way his mate's rigid organ invaded him and his essentially virgin body, but he didn't tell him to stop. And why would he? The blood bond and funamental vampire systems made sure to turn every ounce of pain into dizzying pleasure and soon he was pressing his forehead to the carpet in an effort not to scream. Yeah, it felt that good. Zero wasn't as skilled as Kaname at this, true, but he was doing a damn good job.

After a few more pumps, the brunette's passage was easier to move through and it was accomodating Zero just enough so that all there was was delight and both vampires' moans and sighs started drowning out most other sounds. The hunter could feel his release starting to coil in his groin and his thrusts grew longer and deeper as he laid more of his weight over Kaname's back. The older vampire couldn't hold back his slight snarl of intense stimulation when his sweet spot was rammed into, dead-on, and Zero picked up on it immediately.

"Kaname, you're so sensitive..." he breathed sadistically, hitting the spot again. "So beautiful..."

The way Zero was talking, like he was the predator at its best, made Kaname shiver again while he moaned throatily, gripping the floor once more, shredding the carpet for real this time. He would have to let Zero do this more often...

"Ah...! Zero..." came his enraptured sigh.

As if that were a signal, the younger vampire felt himself rapidly nearing climax and he pounded into Kaname mercilessly. They both let out groans and mewls in a sexual symphony that would later make them feel a little embarrassed that they even were _able_ to act like this. But at the moment, they probably didn't even care that they were, in fact, waking up people in the surrounding rooms...

With a final, in-to-the-hilt thrust, the ex-human cried out, digging his nails into Kaname's hips accidentally as he toppled over the edge of control and came deep inside of his lover. The pureblood twitched when he felt Zero clawing him as well as the seed filling him up, but the pain and the short-lived mortification only turned him on more (if it were bloody possible) seeing as how the brunette's erection was still achingly stiff. (Kaname probably had more endurance with this sort of thing.) Hearing Zero sigh contentedly as he withdrew carefully and feeling the warmth of the hunter's affections sliding down the back one of his quivering thighs, Kaname's hand reached up and slipped down his own torso to shamelessly take care of himself...

"Hold it, Kuran."

His hand froze where it was just below his navel when Zero whispered the command. Kaname found that he... wanted to obey... especially when it was said in a way that left no room for arguement. Zero was so... sexy and compelling when he got to top, wasn't he? The pureblood knew that he wouldn't be able to resist his mate's whim once they completed the bond, but when they were horny it was like he was chained to a wall and Zero had a whip... and Kaname liked it.

But of course, Zero wasn't a vampire at heart and when Kaname turned to look over his shoulder murmurring, "Zero...?" the silver-haired vampire smiled genuinely happy and rolled the other over so that the hunter was now kneeling over a belly-side-up pureblood. Not being able to help but lick his lips at the thoroughly romanced vampire under him with the flushed cheeks and softly heaving chest, Zero lowered himself to kiss Kaname's lips until they looked the way they should: attractively swollen. The brunette sank his fingers into silken gray locks and kissed back fervently, purring while Zero gently created friction between his stomach and Kaname's erection.

After a few more seconds, a hand suddenly and firmly gripped Kaname's weeping length and his breath caught in his throat, his fingers gripping Zero's shoulders roughly. The ex-human winced, but carried on, adoring his lover and giving him as much pleasure as he could with his both of his hands. As Kaname writhed beneath him, bucking into his hand, Zero moved his mouth to the milky, smooth neck and raked his fangs along it teasingly. He could hear the brunette trying not to seem so submissive and choking out his cries and moans, but he wouldn't be having that...

"Come on, Kaname... Say my name for me..."

Kaname felt his face burn hotter. Now he knew how exasperated Zero must have felt when the pureblood was the one saying such things to the hunter, but it wasn't as if he minded much...

"Zero..." he breathed, forcing himself to lock their heated gazes. He saw such fancy within the nearly completely crimson eyes, but the presence of haughtiness from utterly undoing the high-and-mighty Kaname Kuran made the pureblood make a mental note of repaying the favor later. But for now he just enjoyed the ride himself.

Zero saw the slight smirk from the vampire on his back and knew that he was going to really get it later, so he may as well have as much fun as he could now, right? So he stilled his hand and nibbled on Kaname's neck- right on his bite-area- but didn't break skin. He received an erratic buck and a satisfying whimper from the brunette.

"Louder."

_Definitely gonna get it later_ he told himself bemusedly while finally bitting down hard into Kaname's neck.

" Ahn-! Zero...!"

The brunette tossed his head back and arched as he ejaculated, feeling nothing but joy that he was brought to this state by this ex-human. Of course, Kaname never really thought of Zero as an 'ex-human' anymore, but it was all still kind of surreal. Riding out the last after-shocks of his climax, Kaname weakly reached up and gripped Zero's pretty hair and yanked his head to the side. With a dangerous-looking smile, he growled lowly, and somehow lovingly at the same time, "You are a terrible person, Kiryuu..." and sank his own fangs into his beloved's tender throat.

With a small, final moan drifting out of his lips, the hunter whispered, "Thank you." Naturally, they both knew that the deeper meaning of that thanks was for Kaname allowing Zero to own him fully just like Kaname completely owned Zero.

--

"Is it just me or is the clock going slower than usual...?" was the dryly muttered question. Although a bit sarcastic, it was also underlined with tense anticipation.

"It is probably a little of both..." came the quiet reply. It sounded patient, but to the trained ear, one could tell that it was actually just as antsy as the first voice.

Both vampires sat up in Kaname's window seat that overlooked the academy's entrance gates where a certain girl was about to come through with her friend...

Zero was torn between dreading her return and welcoming it to the point of wishing it were right this moment. On one hand, he missed her and her companionship dearly as he had never really been apart from her for more than a few hours- a few days maximum... On the other hand, he was scared to death of what her reaction would be to the confession both he and Kaname had to make. Only a few people had opinions that Zero cared to listen to and one of them was Yuuki's. (Kaname, Yagari-sensei's and maybe Kaien Cross' were others.) If she became disgusted with him for loving the pureblood or disapproved... he wouldn't know what to do. So he didn't like to think about what would happen when they told her. Zero glanced over at his lover to see how he was holding up.

The brunette looked a tad tired seeing as how it was almost noon on a weekend and a nocturnal-scheduled vampire like Kaname would be asleep... and it was just last night when Kaname had let his mate have his first turn at being seme..., but Zero could also see the faint appearance of anxiety as well. It looked as if the Night Class President was a bit worried about telling Yuuki about his change of heart as well. His eyebrows were very slightly knitted as if he were thinking about something; Zero guessed he would be, though.

Dark brown eyes were suddenly turned on him, and Zero started slightly and moved his vision back to the gates below.

"Are you still worried, Zero?"

Zero just 'mm'-ed and shrugged, his gaze still waiting for that taxi to pull up to the entrance. If he said no, he'd be lying, and if he said yes then he'd sound silly. There was nothing to worry about, really. Deep down, he knew that some part of Yuuki would always accept the both of them, no matter what, because that's just how she was... But Zero hoped that she wouldn't feel betrayed or left out if her two best friends suddenly were... together.

"If you want, we could just... lie..." Kaname murmured, obviously against that idea. First of all, he hated the notion of lying to their dear Yuuki about this sort of thing, and second, the pureblood wanted everyone to know, as he had already told Zero. And everyone might as well be no one if Yuuki didn't know.

Luckily for Kaname, Zero turned back to his bondmate immediately at the word 'lie'. Apparently, and yet, not surprisingly, the hunter didn't like the way lying to Yuuki sounded, either.

"No. We have to tell her..." he whispered as if she were here in the room with them now. "I... We can't lie to her about this."

Kaname gave a soft smile.

"I agree..."

Right on cue, a taxi appeared on the road to the school and both boys looked at each other almost gravely before they got up.

...

"Zero! Kaname!"

Yuuki bounded up to her two favorite vampires on Earth, dropped her luggage, and threw an arm around each of their necks in a hug. In her left arm, Kaname smiled and gently returned the embrace, greeting her properly as he always did. In her right, Zero simply grunted and put a hand on top of her head... just as _he _always did. Both vampires nodded to Yori politely as she walked back with one of the dormmaids who had been sent out by the Headmaster to help bring their things up to the Dormitory.

"Yuuki, how was America?" Kaname inquired as she finally let them go, but the female prefect shook her head.

"Kaname-sama, I'm sure you know all about America, though! I want to know what happened while I was gone," she demanded, grinning. Both boys stiffened slightly.

"...What are you talking about, weirdo?" Zero mumbled, averting his eyes to the side and trying not to let loose lips sink ships...

"Neither of you would ever have gotten within a foot of each other without killing yourselves."

As Zero paled at their simple slip-up, Kaname's eyes sparkled in amusement.

"I didn't know you were so astute."

"Kaname!" Zero groaned.

The smallest of the trio giggled, but seemed a little awkward. The boys saw this and Kaname took it up to try and explain.

"We have no intention of leaving you out of anything, so we were going to tell you now. Not only are Zero and I no longer enemies, we are lovers, Yuuki..."

Instantly, a bright pink blush stole its way over her cheeks (as well as Zero's) and she stammered, "L... Lovers? Like... _lover_ lovers?"

They both nodded.

"Wow... ...That's... so cute!" she squealed, all grins suddenly.

That earned a growl from Zero: "What the hell do you mean _cute_?!"

But Kaname just chuckled and put his arm around Zero's waist.

"Isn't he adorable?"

The silver-haired teen just huffed and jerked away from Kaname and proceeded to storm off, back to his room. He was all worried for no reason...! Turns out, Yuuki was just a yaoi lover! And they were totally ignoring how uncomfortable talking about it was!

The pureblood smiled and told Yuuki, who was now fretting over Zero's anger, "Don't worry. He's fine..." With that, he caught up with the ex-human easily and pulled him back into his arms so Zero's back was to the older vampire's chest. "Zero, please. I'm sorry. I am just excited that she doesn't mind. Don't get mad..."

The male prefect huffed at first, but... Kaname was right. He should be glad that Yuuki was so accepting of their relationship. Besides, when Kaname talked like that...

"All right... Now get off me, you horny, obnoxious little--"

Kaname spun him around and kissed him. Yuuki was heard peeping in the background, but Zero was a little distracted at the moment. When the pureblood pulled back a few inches, he whispered, "I'm so grateful that you exist, Zero..."

"...Kaname..." was all that the younger vampire could manage before Yuuki broke in, only seeming mildly confused at this sudden change for her.

"Hey! We should go out and celebrate tonight! To you guys getting together!" she suggested.

The taller brunette nodded and added, "And also to your return."

"Okay!" she cheered as Kaname and Zero picked up her things. "Let's go get ice cream!"

"Yuuki, that's hardly a meal..." Zero chastised as they set off for the dorms.

Maybe a little dysfunctional- their bonds- but never breakable, it seems.

--

**Author's Notes:** Okay~ I'd say that ending is more stable than the main story's. ^^ What'dya think? Drop a line and lemme know! Hey it even leaves room for a few side stories. I'd like to see what happens at the ice cream place, how 'bout you?

I know they didn't use any lubrication, really, but there's a word for that kind of thing... Not that I can remember what it was called. It was something about automatic lubrication... Oh, well. If it matters, I did imagine that it was just Zero's pre-ejaculatory fluid.

And I know that Yuuki's acceptance was kind of crazy, but I kind of like it when she understands. Makes her more bearable in the yaoi world. *nods*

... Heheh... I made Kaname take it doggy-style! *a sudden letter-opener is lodged in my eyesocket*

_Kaname_: (inconspicuously over by letters and their openers) "Sorry, readers, but Clue-_sama_ is out of order for now..."

_Zero_: "Kaname..." -_-;


	2. Bonus

**.I Caught Fire- A **_**Vampire Knight**_** FanFiction {Follow-Up}.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything legally affiliated with Matsuri Hino's _Vampire Knight_ or any songs by The Used_. _I only own this profitless plotline. Any ideas regarding things not explained already in the manga/anime that I use that other authors have already used, credit goes to them.

**Credit** to **Blackened Wing** and **YenGirl** for feeding Kaname and Zero ice cream and fast food, respectively :3 Also, the latter again for making Kaname awkward with food he's not used to eating. (and for weeding out typos and such XD)

**Rating:** M

**Author's Notes: **Was kind of abandoned but YG mentioned (after removing a letter opener from my eye... XD) it so... here it is. Anyway, but if anyone absolutely CANNOT _STAND_ any variation of an already used idea for Kaname and Zero to experience, no matter how slight, uhhh... Well, just don't flame or complain.

Thankies to YG once more for helping with the food choice since I didn't want to strictly do ice cream which was covered by BW in her amazingly amazing _Take The Lead _ficcy :3

**Warnings? **Suggestivenss, I suppose. (not so much a warning that I think is needed, but you never know XD)

Enjoy~! **Read and REVIEW, please**! _No Flames..._

--

_**...Bonus...**_

Yuuki was back for only the single week that American schools had their Spring Break so they decided to make the most of their temporary reunion. Of course, the very moment she returned she'd wanted to go celebrate with ice cream, so naturally, her two best companions obliged.

But once at the ice cream shop...

"Kaname? What's wrong?" Zero paused in his approach to the counter, looking over his shoulder at an unusually hesitant-looking pureblood standing a few feet away from the other two.

The male brunette perked up at the sound of his name and the fact that now Yuuki, Zero and the cashier were looking at him expectantly. Ah... he noticed the fifteen or so other patrons already ogling at him in awe, but he also noticed Zero glaring at them every once in a while, effectively chasing their gazes away...

"Ah, sorry," Kaname murmured, coming up behind Zero.

The hunter cocked his head at his lover's strange behavior and constantly shifting eyes as if he needed all of his senses to be here. Zero lowered his voice and sounded truly concerned when he asked, "Are you all right? You look nervous..."

Kaname shook his head and smiled even though he knew Zero would be able to see right through it. Even so, it wouldn't do any good to flat out lie.

"I'm fine. It's just a bit strange in here."

Relief and then amusement crossed Zero's features and he grabbed the pureblood's wrist, uncaring that they got a few curious glances at that, and pulled him to the space beside him rather than behind him.

"You'll be fine. It probably smells weird and is very impersonal, right?"

Kaname gave a soft sigh. Yeah, it was definitely impersonal compared to how he dined- in or out. Smelled like harsh cleaning chemicals and chocolate, too. But he wouldn't vocally complain because he knew it would sound horribly superior and bratty. Although, he was positive the both of them knew how he was raised around butlers and people who made sure what they were making suited his palate not the public's.

"No, really, I'm all right. Please, order."

Before Zero could even nod, Yuuki spoke, overhearing their little conversation.

"I'm so sorry, Kaname! I didn't mean to take us somewhere you weren't used to..."

The pureblood fondly told her to calm down as she was only making them more noticable and ensured her that he would be perfectly at ease once they were seated and chatting with their ice cream...

Yuuki grinned and made it a mission to get their ice cream as quickly as possible, spinning around to the confused cashier girl and rambling off her order of, "One medium orange sherbert ice cream cone, please! Oh, and can I have the waffle cone?"

The worker nodded and rang up her order and then cast Kaname and Zero an inquiring glance. Zero looked at Kaname and made sure than when he stepped forward, the pureblood came with him. If the hunter thought about it, he should have thought of this sooner- of _course_ this would be a chance for him to help Kaname out for once and get him to try new things.

Kaname came along easily, noticing that, yes, Yuuki and Zero paid acute attention to how he felt, which was so nice... It was pleasantly different than the nobles' attention, though...

Kaname thought about the many ice cream flavors Yuuki had forced him to try when they were smaller...

"Mint chocolate chip, please." That was one of the more tasty ones...

Zero smiled slightly at the mature choice and then told the girl behind the counter, "I'll have cookie dough..." It ran a little on the sweeter side, but Zero had kind of a soft spot for cookies and their uncooked state. As Yuuki ran off to find them a table and the cashier asked them if that was all, Zero hesitated. Well, they hadn't eaten lunch yet and this place had more than ice cream...

"Can we also get a large pepperoni pizza? And three iced teas with that." He glanced back at Kaname to make sure that sort of tea was fine, and Kaname just shrugged.

"Yes, sir," the girl cheerfully said, adding that to their total. "Will that be all?"

Zero nodded, listening to her read off the complete price as he reached into his back pocket. Kaname, half-wondering about 'pizza', reached out and stopped Zero's wallet-holding hand.

"I can get it."

The hunter shook his head and assured, "It's not that much." And it really wasn't too much for him to pay even if his budget was low most of the time. Even so, Kaname started, "Zero..." obviously wanting to treat his two favorite people on his own.

"Look, we'll each pay half," Zero compromised, sighing with a small smile. Who knew what would happen if he denied Kaname anything...

Still looking pouty in his own way about not being able to pay it all since it was hardly even a scratch on his funds, Kaname agreed, giving Zero half of the total. They paid and went off to find Yuuki while their order was made. The establishment wasn't very large at all and they had to weave between rowdy children and exiting people at times to get over to where Yuuki was waving from a table near a window.

"We got a pizza too, since its lunchtime," Zero explained, leaning back against the table. "So we'll have to eat one or the other quickly."

Yuuki grinned- she loved pizza...

"Thank you. Well, I'm going to eat my ice cream first!"

Kaname tilted his head and thought. If he ate his ice cream first, the pizza may get cold, but if he ate his pizza first, however he would go about doing that, he would have to deal with melted ice cream... He waited to see what Zero would eat first. Luckily, since Zero sought a slight banter with Yuuki he spoke up immediately.

"Of course you'd eat dessert before the actual food... But you're right, I think I'd rather eat my ice cream first since it would just get everywhere if I didn't."

Kaname would eat his ice cream first then, too... But since he stayed silent during the prefects' talking, Zero eventually noticed his lover's silence and touched his arm.

"Out of your element here, Kuran?" he teased.

Kaname smirked.

"You would love that, wouldn't you?"

The silver-haired vampire chuckled and even Yuuki smiled at their interaction. Zero hardly ever laughed and Kaname hardly ever smiled that way. They were so different since she'd left, and yet, the same Kaname and Zero she'd come to love as her brother figures.

"Well, I actually wish I could make you more comfortable, but I guess this is as good a place as any to get you used to this sort of thing, huh?"

Kaname nodded resignedly and said, "It is not as bad as I initially thought, now that we have been here a few minutes." Indeed, he was getting kind of used to the strong smells and noisy atmosphere and he found that talking with each other did lessen the stress. He had it under control... for now.

Their order was called out from the front, and Zero dragged Kaname back up there with him to help carry the ice cream. The pureblood handled his and Yuuki's ice cream while Zero had his own cone in one hand and with the other, balanced the tray along with their pizza and drinks above his head to avoid jabbing anyone in the head with the corners.

Yuuki thanked Kaname as he gave her her cone. He slid into his own chair carefully, minding his ice cream like it would explode if he weren't delicate about it. Zero put the tray in the middle of the table, closer to the window and sat down directly across from Kaname, already licking at the creamy dessert. It was a little hot outside since it was noon and Spring so ice cream wasn't a bad idea actually...

Even Kaname didn't really wait too long to start on his, his body naturally sensitive to the heat. The weather seemed to penetrate the building and the extra body heat around them made it even worse for him, so the cold treat worked its way through his body as fast as it could. Even so, he still was much more ginger with his licking than the two prefects. He hadn't had ice cream in forever and he certainly wasn't used to his food being so... messy.

Yuuki was heard sighing contentedly.

"Oh... this is so good in this weather..."

Zero hummed in agreement, too busy biting a blob of ice cream off into his mouth and enjoying it as it melted down his throat. He glanced up at her though, seeing her large waffle cone already being munched upon while bright orange cream got around her mouth. Moving his gaze to Kaname, the pureblood's ice cream wasn't as close to the cone as the hunter's own was. Zero made sure any runoff from his own cone was contained before he said, "Kaname, you need some help over there?"

The pureblood looked up, obviously thinking nothing of the question and merely defending himself with, "Not really. I just don't want to get it everywhere... " He glanced pointedly at Yuuki with a slight smirk and she giggled into her cone, not bothering to hide her messy face. She'd clean herself up when she was ready to eat that pizza.

Zero however, was totally going somewhere with this and he reached out to take Kaname's arm with the ice cream at the wrist. The pureblood started and watched as his lover leaned across the table while pulling Kaname's arm to meet him halfway. They both spared a quick glance at Yuuki, who was blushing already, but not looking like she minded. Kaname swallowed when Zero lowly said, "Try it like this..."

The male brunette was pretty sure the temperature rose a few degrees, or at least, his own body temperature anyway, when he observed Zero run his tongue slowly up the softened ice cream, his tongue flattened out on the pale green and chocolate-chip dotted surface. Once he reached the top, he didn't just curl his tongue to gather the ice cream he'd gotten like Kaname expected, but the hunter re-angled his head downwards and closed his mouth around the top a bit to suck, his hand bracing Kaname's weakening on to make sure he felt the motions of the drawing. Ice cream kind of made Zero... hyper.

Kaname felt his fingers trembling and his eyes were stinging from not blinking, but by the time Zero pulled back, his own cheeks a little pink while he swallowed the ice cream, the pureblood stammered, unable to stop the husky stutter, "Th- Thank you, Zero..." kind of automatically. His elbow stayed in the middle of the table as if his body was waiting for Zero to come back and do it again, but then Zero cleared his throat and Kaname retracted his arm quickly, his cheeks flushing as well. They shared silly, yet heated, looks for a moment until Yuuki awkwardly said, "Um... Well, I'm done, so time for pizza!"

Both vampires gave her an apologetic look and Zero mentally chastised himself for not being able to control himself, but she just waved their looks off, disconnecting a slice of perfectly cooled-down pizza. Zero finished his ice cream soon after and then happily continued to assist Kaname in his cone consumption, enjoying it when Kaname was forced to lick any spills from the corners of his lips since the hunter refused him any napkins.

Kaname was quite proud of himself for not making a huge mess with his ice cream, but now he saw Zero and Yuuki eating the pizza. It didn't look too hard, but when he endeavored to get his own slice, what looked like cheese stretched from the rest of the pizza to his own piece, making him pause. He hadn't even seen pizza in real life, let alone had any so... even though it seemed kind of obvious as to what he should do, he just stared at it.

Zero was heard snorting softly, once again holding his own half-eaten piece expertly with his thumb and other fingers positioned under it and said, "Kaname, just pull it- it'll fall away. I'm going to teach you how to eat all of this 'common-people' food one day..." His words alone seemed indifferent, but both Kaname and Yuuki could tell he was actually very taken with how naive and clueless the pureblood was in the face of this... normal meal. Zero would have fun taking Kaname around to different, mainstream eateries and that was one of the reasons the pureblood loved the hunter. He always seemed unaffected by Kaname's shortcomings...

So Kaname did indeed continue pulling the slice closer, right to his chest... but the cheese just stretched way over there. Wow... Kaname would never underestimate cheese again. It sagged in the middle, threatening to give way and land on the table and both Zero and Yuuki looked like they were about to snatch it up, but the pureblood, ever a quick thinker, leaned under the slice as he held it higher, mentally severed the cheese where it hung over the tray- so it wouldn't touch the table- and used his mouth to gather the rest before it even touched the table.

Zero and Yuuki blinked at Kaname as one end of the cheese string hung from his mouth and the other end still adamantly clung to the pizza.

This was a crazy afternoon- Kaname Kuran just pulled one of the most ungraceful moves either of the prefects had ever seen and they only noticed it because it was so awesome.

"That was a good save, Kaname," Zero commented, not even being sarcastic, smiling at the older brunette as he licked the end of the cheese into his mouth and then turned to bite the rest away from the pizza.

Yes, even Kaname thought that was a brilliant idea... He smiled at his accomplishment as well and replied, "Thank you. Is this always that hard to eat?"

Yuuki shook her head, trying not to laugh at how matter-of-fact Kaname seemed about that acrobatic feat he'd pulled and she answered, "Not usually. Sometimes, though. I didn't even think it was still that hot."

"It's probably just getting to the point where it won't happen anymore," the other prefect deducted.

Zero finished his second piece shortly after, and sat back, sipping his tea through the straw he'd unwrapped- there were six slices in the beginning so he was done. ...Kaname was so cute, sinking his teeth into the pizza in that unsure way while he held it with two hands. It was a wonder he hadn't asked about where the silverware was, but the hunter figured since Kaname could blend in like the best, the pureblood had probably observed Yuuki and Zero pick theirs up with their hands and eat it that way.

Eventually though, Kaname noticed Zero had finished and was watching him and the Kaname smiled, ready to try this again.

"Would you like some of mine, Zero, if you are still hungry?"

The hunter smirked, knowing that Kaname was looking for a repeat of the ice cream stunt, but he wanted to see how far the pureblood would go; how much he _really _wanted it.

"Ah, well... We were supposed to each eat two slices..."

He winked at Yuuki and she giggled quietly, extracting her second piece from the disappearing pizza pie. The gesture was meant to be noticed by Kaname and the challenge was properly known and taken up by said pureblood. Kaname knew how much Zero enjoyed being bitten and he was definitely going to exploit that, because he was well aware of how sensitive the hunter was to the mere sight of his fangs...

Acting nonchalant about it, Kaname swiftly finished his first slice's soft crust and reached over to get the last piece, noticing it was too cool to do the cheese thing like he would need it to do in a moment. He had a plan and physics wasn't going to ruin it... He subtly warmed it up, exciting the food's atoms with his powers before opening his mouth a little wider so Zero could see...

Immediately, Zero felt his stomach tighten when he saw twin, perfectly curved fangs glinting in the sunlight coming through the window. It didn't raise any alarm because no one was really near them and anyway as soon as Zero noticed them, they were gone, deeply embedded in the pizza. He swallowed and shifted in his seat, his eyes lowering to the table- Kaname knew how he was about the pureblood's fangs. The hunter smirked- Kaname was certainly not one to mess with when it came to this sort of thing.

When the pureblood chewed the warm mouthful of fragrant mozzarella and spiced pepperoni- after making sure he seperated the cheese from the pizza itself- traces of the sauce dotted his lips and the corners of his mouth looking suspiciously like...

"Ah... Kaname, I think I'll have some, if you don't mind..." Zero murmured, feeling his body tingle with the first hints of arousal. He was pretty sure as they spent more of their lives around each other, such small, vague things wouldn't get him worked up, but for now, Zero was totally thinking of all sorts of things. And how dare someone make pizza so desirable? Kaname should do commercials and pizza sales everywhere would go up...

Kaname snatched a napkin before Zero could make him lick the sauce away and as he wiped the red paste from his mouth, also hiding his sly smirk, he held out the slice for Zero, making sure he himself could also reach the piece... The hunter leaned forward, his hands in his lap and now Kaname sent a knowing look to Yuuki who was enjoying the show while she nibbled on her pizza crust. Zero's fangs looked a bit grown out, if Kaname didn't know better, when the male prefect bit down. However, as Zero tried to make sure the cheese wouldn't stretch, Kaname pulled the slice away and a thick strand of mozzarella hung between Zero's mouth and the pizza. Yuuki giggled in the background at her partner's startled moan of protest as he leaned forward instinctively.

"My, Kiryuu... And I thought you knew how to eat these types of things..." Kaname purred with a kind of dangerous innocence, liking that this was in his favor now. Knowing that no one was currently able to see them since a partition was seperating some booths in the line of sight from the queue area to their table and no one was near their table at the moment... Kaname once again lifted the pizza above his head, lifting the cheese strand as well. Widened lavender eyes watched in anticipation as Kaname tilted his head sideways and his pink tongue flicked out and took the strand into his own mouth with surprising ease.

Zero tried to groan something, but only wore a look of what was obviously a harmless type of frustration as Kaname began to take in more and more of the cheese that connected them, inching closer to Zero's mouth. Usually Zero was the more conservative of the two vampires but he was only minorly aware that they were in a public place, right next to a window where anyone could see in. Besides, there was only one thing he wanted right now...

Now that they were about two inches apart, both Kaname and Zero stood up from their seats a bit to meet above the middle of the table, the former almost felt cruel for cutting the string with his teeth and sitting back down. As he got rid of the knot of cheese in his mouth, Kaname was rather surprised to hear Zero softly express his displeasure at that after swallowing, with, "Kaname... Just wait until we get back" even as he was blushing. Kaname smiled and idly took a foreign-feeling drink from his tea with the straw and said, "Yes, we'll see what'll happen then. That was merely my debt being repaid for you helping me with my ice cream. I just helped with your cheese."

Zero glared in a non-offensive way at his lover before his eyes drifted over to Yuuki. Her cheeks were almost as red as his had been a moment ago and they only brightened when he looked at her. She must be so unused to them acting like this...

"Sorry, Yuuki... This is probably really weird for you," Zero apologized.

Kaname also frowned and paused in finishing his pizza so they could get ready to go, also saying that he was sorry. She just smiled at them, even if it looked a little awkward, and said, "I think it's nice you two aren't as uptight around each other as you are alone..." Both boys doubted she understood the wisdom in her hastily thought-up sentence. But if she thought about it, she would've surely noticed how true that was. Zero didn't make a show out of licking ice cream around anyone and Kaname definitely didn't twist around for mozzarella and play with his food often. Yes, they acted different around each other, but they knew it was because they could _be_ themselves around each other. They both smiled at their girl. And with Yuuki, too, most of the time.

--

**Author's Notes: ***eating ice cream*Whoops... I noticed in the first chappie, I forgot to put '-senpai' after Kaname's name when Yuuki first came back XD So I decided to keep it like that here, too Hope it doesn't ruin the illusion XD

^^ Ah, I love the things I can make them do with food. Eclairs (in _More Than You Know_) , ice cream, pizza...

Nya~ XD Pookie has a fang-fetish. (if you haven't read _Assorted Sweets_, then you might not get the Pookie ref. XD Pookie=Zero)

It ended kind of randomly but I didn't feel like ending it completely... so there. Fear my 'good' reason XD


End file.
